1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a transmit block up-converter used in a very small aperture terminal remote station(VSAT VRS) for satellite communications and more particularly to a transmit block up-converter for processing a multiplexed signal of a variety of signals which is provided through one transmission line in the VSAT remote station for satellite communications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 showing a schematic block diagram of a conventional VSAT remote station, a reference numeral 11 denotes a Modem, 12 denotes a transmit block up-converter(TBU), 13 denotes a low noise block down-converter, 14 denotes a antenna interface and 15 denotes an antenna. In the conventional VSAT remote station as shown in FIG. 1, a voltage signal for amplification, a transmit IF signal and a reference frequency signal from the Modem 11 are provided to the TBU 12 via a voltage signal line, a IF signal line and a reference frequency signal line respectively. The TBU 12 frequency-converts the transmit IF signal to tile RF(Radio Frequency) signal, and then amplifies and transmits it via the antenna interface 14 and the antenna 15 to a satellite. The signal received by the antenna 15 is provided to the Modem 11 via tile antenna interface 14 and the low noise block down-converter 13. Accordingly, the conventional VSAT remote station has a disadvantage that its constitution is complicated, because a number of signal lines should be used for transmitting and receiving the signals.